1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device mounting assembly, and more particularly to an assembly having a mounting bracket and a fastener which can readily and firmly secure a data storage device such as a disk drive to a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
In the assembly of a typical personal computer, a disk drive is secured inside a drive cage which is then mounted in a chassis of an enclosure using screws. When mounting the drive cage in the chassis, an operator needs to hold the drive cage with one hand, and operate a screwdriver to drive the screws with the other hand. This is inconvenient, and reduces the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities.
Other kinds of disk drive mounting devices that do not need screws have been developed. A typical example is shown in China Patent No. 2457648Y. A chassis comprises a pair of slideways, and defines a tab on a front of each slideway. A slide rail is defined on each of opposite sides of a disk drive. An elastic protrusion is mounted in each slide rail, and a mounting hole is defined in the protrusion. The rails of the disk drive slide into the slideways of the chassis, and are mounted in the chassis by the tabs cooperating with the mounting holes of the protrusions. However, the structure of this mounting device is unduly complex. Extra parts need to be manufactured and used. This makes transportation and mass production of the chassis inconvenient and costly. In addition, when removing the disk drive, it is difficult to disengage the tabs of the chassis from the mounting holes of the protrusions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a data storage device mounting assembly which is easily assembled and disassembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener which can securely mount a data storage device such as a disk drive on a mounting bracket.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a disk drive mounting device assembly of the present invention includes a pair of fasteners, a drive cage, a pair of mounting brackets and a chassis. The drive cage has a disk drive received therein. Each fastener is generally U-shaped. An outer latch and an inner latch are outwardly formed from respective opposite sides of the fastener. A locating protrusion and a mounting protrusion extend forwardly from a front end of the fastener. A spring finger extends upwardly and rearwardly from an upper portion of an inner face of the front end of the fastener. The drive cage defines a pair of mounting holes in respective rear ends of opposite sides thereof. The mounting brackets are mounted on the chassis symmetrically opposite from each other. Each mounting bracket defines a longitudinal slideway at an inside thereof, and a locking portion at a rear end of the slideway. The fasteners snappingly engage in the locking portions of the mounting brackets. The inner latches of the fasteners protrude into the slideways and engage in the mounting holes of the drive cage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: